Peace rebellion
by chunkimonki
Summary: Prologue to peace rebellion. In the future by about ten years. The gaang plus spouses children have gone to Omashu to calm things down. The zutara kiddies are stolen.he he he. ch.4 has a munted pic. tell me ur email and i will send it to you.
1. Prologue

This isn't the actual story yet but these are some important notes that you should read before hand... 

-This is based after the war. About 10yrs after the war. Also, in this story Zuko wasn't a dick and he helped the Gaang defeat Fire load gayman (ozai).he he he.  
-Zuko and Katara are married with two children. There is the older sister, Zhi. Zhi means universe. Gold eyes. Firebender. Then there is the younger brother. Blue eyes. Waterbender, Hai Ru. Hai Ru means sea and scholar. 

- There is an OC called Chang. He is six years older then Zuko. Powerful firebender. Can only see through heat. Believe it or not i made this guy up before i found out about Toph and her sight. I don't blame you if you don't believe me. meh. Oh, and he has a staff like most blind peeps. 

-Sokka is now chief of the South Pole and the population has grown. Don't worry! Hakoda and Bato are still alive and kicking! 

Anyway! i hope i start the story soon! Please read it when it comes out...seya then. 


	2. Passing by

Chapter 1

Years had passed since Aang had defeated Firelord Ozai. For a start Zuko took his father's place, married Katara and now had two children. Zhi was the older child at nine years old, with gold eyes and a firebending ability. Hai Ru was the younger (four year old) waterbending, blue eyed brother. Zuko's brother-in-law on the other hand did not fight, physicaly, for his position as chief of the southern water tribe but it was passed from his father, Hakoda.

Sokka also got married, to Suki, with one son called Hesutu. Suki had a lot of trouble giving birth was very hesitent about having another child but had recently decided to try and have another child. (keep your dirty thoughts to yourself…)

Aang, being the avatar, is still single as ever and Toph found some random, introduced to him by Katara, with brains but very stubborn. They are thinking of adopting their 5th child.

Iroh lives in the palace usualy playing with his grand nephew and neice but still can still be found flirting with old ladies.

* * *

Chief Sokka speed walked down the large ice hallway to the meeting room. The meeting was about how trading was going with the other nations. It was just about to start and he should have been there hours ago planning the meeting.

"Why does crumed seal taste so good?" mumbled Sokka, meanwhile stuffing the last of the food into his mouth.

Sokka walked straight up to the doors, pushed them open and walked right in. He completely missed the man standing near his seat. Dressed in Fire Nation armour and a staff, the size of the man, in his right hand.

Sokka practically fell into his seat. "So, how are the trades with the other nations going? I know the trades with the Fire Nation are smooth, thanks to Katara being Fire lady but what about the others?"

When the council said nothing the man beside Sokka cleared his throat. "Wha- Chang? Aren't you meant to be some place up north in peace conferences?"

"I like to refer to up north as Ba Sing Sae. I have come here to inform you that there has been bit of problem near Omashu. Zuko, Katara and their children will also be staying. I am offering a ride to Omashu, but another ship will have to get you back."

Sokka stood up and looked Chang right in the eye (even though he is blind). "I will consider this in my study. Please wait here."

The chief and his counsil left the room. The last man closed the door. A second later Sokka came back out followed buy six confused council members.  
Sokka once again looked chang in the eye -don't ask- and said "My father and I will be coming."

Chang nodded as if Sokka's display of intelegence happened everyday and at that he turned around and left.


	3. Landing

"Land in sight." Yelled the captain.

A Fire Nation ship docked in the Earth Kingdom waters. Steam rushed out of the front of the ship as the boarding ramp slowly fell forward and and touched the ground, with minimal sound.

Beside the ship on which Chang and his water tribe companions were on was a ship, Fire Nation but larger, fancier and most likely faster.

"Angry boy's ship!" exclaimed Sokka. Even though Sokka and Zuko were the last to get along wth each other, when Iroh and Zuko joined the gaang, they now where quite close- mainly through their contests on who was the better warrior.

"I told you Zuko and Katara were going to Omashu for peace confrences. Don't you listen?" Questioned Chang. Sokka's reply was "What did you say?"

Sokka, not bothering to ask Chang the question, again, when he was ignored, started to walk down the ramp. On the way down Sokka spotted five little blobs at the base of the ramp. He squinted to see who they were. A moment later he gasped, relization hitting him. He sucked in a deep breath and yelled "UNCLE SOKKA'S HERE!!!"

"Somethings never change." Fire lord Zuko grumbled as his two children, Zhi and Hai Ru giggled wildly as they ran up to meet Uncle Sokka. When they got there Sokka leaned forward and swept them up in a bear hug. Hakoda came up behind Sokka and took his grandchildren from his son, giving them a hug too.

After greeting the children they continued down the ramp to where Katara, Zuko and Iroh were.

After a brief greeting the group set off for the city of Omashu, riding all types of animals. From buffalo yak to komodo dragons.

* * *

"The first peace conference will be held as soon as we arrive. Zhi, Hai Ru and Hesutu will kept with the former king's maids, Bumi's maids that is. Even though he has retired he is still alive as crazy and healthy as ever." Informed Zuko. "The avatar may arrive in the next couple of days."

Sokka looked at Suki, who just shrugged. Zuko sighed and said "Just take my lead."

Hai Ru giggled and looked at his father with big glue eyes and said "Blah, blah, blah." Everyone laughed, even Zuko gave a crooked grin.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I like this chapter, but I don't like this chapter. Nothing happened…..gay. gay. gay. I have decided to change the guy that Toph is married to since I have gotten a request to make it a certain someone. Guess who? It could be anyone on avatar: the last airbender…..even if Toph hasn't met him…If that makes sense.

I now know from experience that reviews keep you going, especially threats. This may sound crazy but threats and people saying that they check up on your story all the time keeps you going. please threaten me? i have no idea how to say it except REVIEW!!!!

i'll just go now.


	4. Just the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar: the last airbender

* * *

"The anti-Fire Nation rebellions are a symbol of all those who are to scared to speak out. We must listen to the people!" Argued the senator.

"The Fire Nation completes the circle of elements. Without the sun the earth would not be able to grow anything. The sun is a source of energy." Shot back Fire Lord Zuko.

"Umm, the sun is not relevent. Firebenders are people, not the sun. We are fine without the air nomads. They were fine without us." Stumbled the senator.

"The air nomads chose to pull them selves away from worldly afares, whereas the Fire Nation does not wish to leave. We have many allies that would gladly let us stay. Pulling away from the world for peace was part of their culture. "

Chang, who was sitting down, looking around seemingly bored and at the same time keep a sharp eye out for everything. Four figures ran past the large dinning room. Chang spotted them with his infa red eyesight.

Where are they off to? Wondered Chang. It took a moment to relise that the men were heading to the children's room.

"Hate to break up your little chat but we have a situation-"

"The populations must be listened to! You are blind to what our people want!"

The room went deadly silent. After the war peace was fragile and so just a single sentence could break it. Katara knew this and put her hand over Zuko's, in an atempt to calm him.

Zuko continued to glare at the senator, who trembled in his seat. The Fire Lord was a powerful man, not to be messed with or tricked.

Katara started to stand up and put an arm around her husband's lean waist. Chang had enough, there was only a very small amount of time before the children were to far away to catch in one shot.

"If the Earth Kingdom rebellions want to be spoken to then they can come forward and confront us, not take children of Fire Nation royalty." Spoke Chang.

It took only a moment to regester why Chang had said. Zuko, oblivious to Katara's arm he turned around and started to run towards the door. Chang was way ahead of him and backed away from his seat in order to perform a firebending move.

Chang brought his arms around in a large circle and shot fire out of them when they pointed towards the ground. He was propelled up into the air. Then, he spread his arms like a bird and flames came out. He was flying. To keep him propelled forward he pushed his arms to his sides and let the flames push him forward.

* * *

Like this:

(But a lot longer, and bigger and coloured- if you draw this pleace show me. Please, draw it. You know you want to. I know where you live!)

( ' ' )  
I  
I  
------------------- I ------------------   
\ / I   
\ /\ / I  
\ /\ / \ / \/ I   
\ / \/ \/

* * *

"Will I get there in time?" Panicked Zuko.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

That is probley the worst cliffy i have ever seen but i will feel better about myself if you review! Its the 'save chunkimunki from stopping writing charity'! I will reply if you review! plz?

So far i about 200 hits, 3 reviews and 1 favorites. Please review! I know it's been three weeks without update but i am here!


	5. Uncovering Verity

"Will I get there in time?"

Zuko sprinted down the hallway-Chang flying ahead of him. Sliding around the corner he let out a blast of flame, sending the doors to swing wide open.

A speckle of black in the distance, through the window, but nothing else.

"Chang," roared Zuko. Katara and Sokka came running into the room. "Where are they?"

The children to no where to be seen.

"North-West is the direction, it seems, that a smaller body is being taken-most likely Hai Ru and I think that Zhi is being taken North-East. They're to far away to be seen properly." Reported Chang.

Zuko glanced at Katara and knew what to do. Katara grabbed Sokka by the collar and ran after Hai Ru.

"What are yo-ARGH! What's wrong with you, woman?!" Yelped Sokka in a strangle voice. "I am fragile!"

The sky darkened-night was near. The wind wisped by Zuko's and Chang's ears, as they flew firebender style. Omashu was now only a spec behind hills.

Zuko turned back to his current task-finding Zhi.

There! Below that line of jutting out rocks! A group of people.

Zuko signaled to Chang. Both turned around and headed back the way they came. No doubt the group had seen them. They needed some degree of the element of surprise.

"Sokka, can you see them?"

"They're close. Have you got your water?"

Katara just looked at Sokka. "No, I'm just going to run after them and hit them with my purse."

Sokka shook the mentle image out of his mind.

"You take the left and I'll go around the other side. When I make the signal, attack but keep them alive."

Katara nodded and the siblings separated.

Sokka nodded.

"Argh!" cried a short stocky man.

The water whip which had hit him retreated.

Six men lept to their feet, their eyes darting around for the slightest movement.

A tribesman sprang from behind the rocks and attacked to two men with his sword.

His sword twisted around and the blue clad man hit the neck pressure points-knocking them out-with the handle of his sword.

A chilly wind blew from behind and a soft cracking sound could be heard.

One man made the mistake of turing around, to see what had happened.

A lady in blue and red started to freeze him.

Swiftely, the slender man hit the ground with his fist.

"Ow!" Katara yelped as she was thrown into the air by a clump of moving earth.

Landing on her feet Katara pulled out most of her water supply and flung it at the man-in shard form.

The man was trapped in an ice cage.

From a couple of metres away swords clashed constantly.

The group leader swung at Sokka's head, just as quickly he brought his sword up and diverted his enemy's sword left.

Sword jab.

Sokka swung to a middle block.

Side slash.

He jumped back.

Vertical cut.

High block.

WACK!

Katara swung her water purse over her shoulder as the group leader fell unconciouse to the ground.

"Hey, I had that one!" cried Sokka.

"You were takeing to long."

Sokka walked over to the bag. He untied the knots and opened the bag.

The siblings peered inside to find…

"Moo."

…a baby Hippo-Cow?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Sorry that took about 6 months to write. opps. i decided several times to stop it then start it again then i would get an idea in the middle of the night. gayness.

i've looked at my previous chapters and they're terrible!! i think i've gotten better but i need to now update on a regular basis. still working on that. heheheeeee

Read and reveiw-thats how you donate to the 'Keep chunki-monki writing foundation'!!

Also, do you think i need to lengthen the chapters?? i'm useless at loooong chapters and long sentences. does anyone have tips??


End file.
